hope
by carebear with fangs
Summary: what would you do if your familly was being attacked by your worst enemies would you hand your self over or fight back.
1. the start

**_This is my first fiction so it will get better as I go on! Now on with the story!_**

Bella's POV

"Bella!" some one was calling me but I couldn't see them it was so dark I started to run but ill I could find was darkness then I heard a evil laugh and then there was a fire I woke with a start as Edward was trying so very hard to sooth me "Bella angel what frighten you? You where thrashing as if one fire! I almost called Alice it was so bad!" I looked up and saw that they where pained. I gentle kissed him before looking at my clock it was only 2 am "can we go to your house today I think I need to talk to Esme or Carlisle" I got up and went to my rocketing chair and sat door with my sketch book I begin to draw my dream I figured that pictures would help them under stand better then just words Edward came over and looked at my colored drawings. "interesting." he said as thou I was aware of what he was think but before I could ask I heard a soft knock on my window before Alice entered my room she looked a little frighten. I looked at her my eyes filled with worry "Edward! Victoria and the Voltori are both coming" before I could blink I was being raced out of the house by Alice "Edward is going to watch over Charlie for the moment she said I'm going to take you to our but before Alice could finish I saw a bit of red running toured us but for I could scream jasper quickly blocked me from her blow "Alice run! Ill join you as soon as I can" I looked at Alice's eyes she was very sad knew that much and then before I knew it I'd been placed in Edward's room and Alice was racing off to help jasper I started to cry why did I always have to but his family in danger? I looked up just as some one I thought hated my very being was standing in the door way "why are you hear" I asked my voice filled with anger as i tried to not let my fear of him take over just keeping a promise love." he said before i fell in to the dark waters of incautiousness.

**remeber to review 5 reviews and then ill up date!**


	2. authors note

Hey no ones reading so ill update after three reviews come on give me a little encouragement people I just need to know I exist some where! Please I'm begging you!


	3. damn blacks!

**Ya! I got some readers id like to thank:**

ilovenewmoon

addictedtotwilight

imamuggle.deal with it

**Thanks for the love you guys!**

**On to the next chapter!**

**Edwards POV**

I could smell Billy black near my room where Bella was I had taken care of Victoria quickly and Jacob black too they where both no challenge I run to my room and Bella was gone I found a note fold on my sofa "Damn it Bella" I growled I grasp the note and read-

Dear Edward,

I still love you very much but I have to go this was my last wish to my capturer before I left I need to keep you and your family safe I will miss you deeply and hope you will under stand **_DO NOT FOLLOW ME !_** This is not some game like last time I must keep you safe

Love you with all of my very being

Bella

I read the note again and then start to run to la push I could care less about the treaty my Bella my angel was in trouble not long after I left Alice and the rest of my family caught up to me "do you know where she is ?" Esme asked

"Billy Black's house in la push" I answered "she's fine for now she's very calm" Jasper said Carlisle came up to me "you do know forks will no longer be safe for us? We will have to change Bella or leave her behind witch I don't think is an option" I was going to keep Bella alive and with me even if I had to kill every filthily I stop died in my tracks when jasper screamed out in pain at that time ill I could think was why are you screaming then I remembered he was feeling was feeling I run so fast my family was about a good mile or two behind me then I was not expecting what happened next.

**4 reviews till I update! Thanks to people who took there time to read this and remember reviews make my day!**

**Byez**

**k.v.s**


End file.
